Hold My Hand, Or else
by Vevici
Summary: AU. Gilbert is insistent in returning to the appartment hand in hand with Roderich. Roderich is just as persistant not to. Thus, Gilbert has no choice but to force Roderich to take his hand.


So, this is my first fic that has half a smut in it. I should say, I'm not used to it.

I hope you'll like it.

Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

From the moment Roderich caught sight of the couple at the café across the street, he knew he was in trouble. Roderich hoped that Gilbert didn't notice them, even though they were conspicuous to say the least. However, the small smile forming on the other man's lips indicated that he did. And not a moment later, the troublesome idiot stepped in front of Roderich, blocking his path.

"Hey, Roddie," Gilbert said in that conspiratorial voice of his. "See them?" He jerked his head to the direction of the lovebirds sipping lattes and sharing private jokes and exchanging kisses. It was obvious were Gilbert's thoughts were going. The two have been down this road before, and Roderich refused to be led there once again.

"What are you talking about, Gilbert?" he asked, lightly pushing the other out of the way and continued walking.

"Oh, come on! You know what I'm talking about. Those couple over there! Can't you see?" Roderich had to turn back to pull Gilbert along when he began openly pointing at the two.

"Yes, yes. I see them. Now please stop pointing. It's rude."

"Hehehe. So you see them?"

"I already told you. Yes, I see them."

"How come we don't do that?"

Roderich sighed. This is what he was afraid of.

"Hey, Roddie, we're dating, right? I mean, we make out and have lots of se-"

Roderich quickly clamped his hands over Gilbert's mouth, looking around as he did so to make sure no one had heard. "Watch your words! We are in public, you know."

Gilbert wrenched his hand out off his pale face, which contorted into a frown.

"That's what I'm talking about." He said, sounding annoyed and a bit hurt, which surprised Roderich. "We never do anything in public. You don't even walk next to me! Are you ashamed of me or something?"

Moron. After all the shameless things Gilbert pulled Roderich into, like stripping in a club after a number of beer mugs, embarrassment is the last thing he was worried about when he's in public with Gilbert. No. What Roderich was worried about was that he wasn't used to being sweet to Gilbert. They started out as enemies, after all.

Roderich's head jerked upward as Gilbert grabbed his chin, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"There's that look again." Gilbert's eyes were narrowed, brows crunching together, as he clucked his tongue. "Hold my hand." He commanded suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

He stretched his arm toward Roderich.

"What, now you're deaf too? I said hold my hand."

Roderich clenched his fist. He didn't want to hold Gilbert's hand. While it is true that they have done more than hold hands before, it was still a little uncomfortable for Roderich to show so much affection for someone he used to be so frustrated with. Although, the latter didn't seem to mind the public display and teased Roderich about it.

"I'm waiting." Gilbert said as he wriggled his fingers. Roderich frowned and tried to walk past Gilbert, but the latter just blocked his way.

"Gil-" Roderich began, but was stopped when his glasses was snatched from his face. The world was suddenly a blurry mass of colors. Roderich could see Gilbert's black jacket getting smaller and shook his head.

"Don't you dare leave me like this," Roderich warned. He swore he could just make out the smirk on Gilbert's face.

"I wonder if you can get back on your own. You're bad enough with directions as it is. Without your glasses…Can you see the street signs?"

Yes, he can. But he can't read them clearly. Roderich scoffed. "I'm not blind, Gilbert. I can still see, albeit not clearly. Besides I can always take a cab-"

Gilbert laughed, and Roderich's stomach fell. Roderich checked his pockets for his wallet. It wasn't there.

"Gilbert," Roderich warned again. He could hear the people passing by, some of them making comments about how they were blocking the way. This prank was getting out of hand. "Give my glasses back."

"Okay."

Roderich was taken aback by how easy that went, but his surprise was short-lived when Gilbert said, "On one condition."

Roderich rolled his eyes. "You want to hold my hand."

Gilbert chuckled. "No, I want _you_ to hold _my_ hand."

Of course. Gilbert had to make it hard for him. Roderich stared ahead of him. He could see Gilbert's form, and he may not see it clearly, but he was sure there was a smug smile on his face. Roderich sighed and reached out his arm.

"So," Gilbert said, "What do you want me to do?"

Roderich promised himself that he will get back to him tenfold.

"Hold my hand," Roderich ordered, rather than requested. He could hear Gilbert's footsteps, until finally; he was standing in front of Roderich.

"You." Gilbert stated as an explanation to his annoyance. Roderich gasped as he was jolted forward and dragged to an alley. Roderich found himself suddenly pressed between the wall and Gilbert's body.

"You never make things easy for me," Gilbert said before crushing his mouth to Roderich's. He tasted of coffee mingled with a hint of cigarettes, as always. But his kiss was different than usual. It was messy, forceful- more forceful than Gilbert had ever been- and raw. Roderich felt that Gilbert was merely shoving his tongue down his throat, rather than kissing him. He surprised himself as he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. The aggressive kiss reminded Roderich of the time when the two had a fight and had angry sex, which he enjoyed more than he put on.

"Mmn." Roderich moaned as he felt Gilbert's knee nudge his crotch. A shiver ran throughout his body, making his legs weak. Gilbert pressed closer, pinning Roderich against the wall. Roderich could feel Gilbert's chest pushing into his own as the two tried to catch their breath between their kisses. He could feel Gilbert's fingers digging into his hips as he jerked him closer. The heat was slowly gathering between Roderich's legs as Gilbert began grinding their hips together. He could feel his lips starting to swell as they were continually ravaged. Roderich felt Gilbert's hot hands roaming his sides and grabbing his back side. Unfortunately, Roderich also felt something bumping into his nose.

Roderich playfully sucked on Gilbert's lower lip before pushing him away. Gilbert had Roderich's glasses resting crookedly on the bridge of his nose and a satisfied expression on his face. Roderich glared at him, the man who easily out performed him in one of the country's biggest violin recital. Gilbert, who was one of the best musicians in this generation without even trying. Gilbert Beilschmidt, the only man who can do whatever he pleases to Roderich and get away with it.

"You're not easy to handle either." Roderich said breathlessly, taking his glasses back. He pushed Gilbert off him with his hips then pulled the hood of his jacket over his head to cover his disheveled hair. He had let Gilbert's little game go farther than necessary.

"Gilbert," Roderich said as he calmed himself, straightening his clothes. "If I let you hold my hand publicly, will you withdraw from the competition this year?"

Gilbert brushed passed Roderich, his slighting laughter echoing. "And let you take the gold? Yeah right. You'll hold my hand whether you like it or not."

Of course.

"Let's take a cab," Roderich murmured. He found walking while almost erect uncomfortable.

"No."

Why should Gilbert make anything easy for him? The idiot enjoyed giving Roderich trouble, after all. Sometimes, Roderich wondered why he was with Gilbert. But then he'd ask himself, "Why not?" Despite Gilbert being loud, arrogant and possessive, he always tolerated Roderich's nagging and laziness. Not many people could stand that. Besides, staying with the man offered a view to a different side of Gilbert. Roderich chuckled as he let his boyfriend pull him down the street, his hand warm and tight around his own.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

p.s This little fic is inspired by a fanart I really like. It's in my tumblr account;vevidi. You can easily find it in the PruAus tag.


End file.
